Somewhere Only We Know
by ZestyBeat
Summary: The patient hill would wait until I would come and sink into its long, soft grass. I'd stare at the stars and imagine how things could have been. It would just be myself, the stars and the silence. It wasn't enough though. Until that day... when you saved me. Sweet Cat/Robbie fluff. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own VicTORious. That privilege belongs to Dan Schneider.**

* * *

_Silence._

_Complete and utter silence._

_Silence in its uttermost purity._

_ The silence is something I've always loved. Something that's never failed me. Something I could always, always rely on._

_I've always loved it._

_But now, on most days -_

_I hated it._

_I hated it so much._

_It reminds me of how completely and utterly alone I was in this world. There was nobody but me. There was Rex, but he didn't like me. There were my friends and classmates, but they didn't care for me; to them, I was just 'that awkward guy with the puppet'. My parents didn't care one bit about me. They were always off to 'a business meeting' or 'that friend's house because they need help with a problem'. My uncle cares about me, I guess. He's the one who originally gave me Rex, but he's now moved to Australia. Smart guy. Wish I had gone with him._

_I can't complain, really. I definitely have a better life than most, but I was still lonely. I didn't have anyone for myself. Not even the silence anymore. I had no one._

_Nobody._

_Nobody, but the stars._

_The stars guided me._

_Even when the deafening silence would roar, the stars would softly fill up that quiet. The patient hill that I loved so much would wait until dusk. It waited for me to sneak out of my house and lay upon it, sinking into its long, soft grass. I'd stare at the stars and imagine how things could have been. If I focused hard enough on the flaming fireballs in the sky, I'd forget about everything._

_It would just be myself, the stars and the silence._

_It wasn't enough though._

_Until._

_Until that day._

_That day that you saved me._

_It used to be my sole spot. My place. My secret haven. But that fated day forced me to share it with you._

* * *

"Robbie? What are you doing here?"

A sweet voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Swivelling my head around, I came face to face with a girl with vibrant red hair and sparkling eyes.

"Cat?"

"Yup! It's me!" she giggled, plopping herself next to me in the grass.

My face scrunched up in confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey! I asked you first!" Her cute lips turned downwards into a playful pout.

"Uhh…" my mind went hazy. "This is a place I like to hang out at when I'm lonely."

"Me too! Well, I've never been here before, but it looked peaceful. I thought that I would be alone, but I don't mind sharing!"

I did, though. I minded a lot.

* * *

_At first, I despised sharing this place. It was a beautiful thing, my muse, my beautiful muse._

_But then, I got to know you a bit better. And suddenly, sharing didn't seem so bad anymore._

_You had your own sets of problems at home too. Your brother was having issues and your parents were doing everything that they could for him, not leaving any time for you. You told me that you liked this place because it was quiet, unlike home._

_We would share problems, support each other, give each other comfort when we needed it and soon, we were exchanging personal stories and secrets._

_You were the most beautiful thing that could possibly happen to me._

_Every time that I look at you, I wonder why you chose to save me. There are plenty of other guys around. Guys that are willing to buy you anything that you wanted without having to worry about a price tag. I know that I can't give you that. I can't walk up to you and hand you a dozen red roses because I know that they're your favourite. I wish that I could. But when I've told you about my financial problems, you don't mind about it at all. You smile and say that it doesn't change who I am; that I'm a great person anyway._

_And I don't get it._

_Why? There are so many other guys who are willing to save you._

_Yet..._

_You chose to save me?_

* * *

"Look at that one."

"Huh?"

Her smooth, excited voice distracted me from my eager scribbling. I glanced over to where Cat was lying in the soft grass.

She lolled her head to the side to look at me. Her happy grin and bright eyes were enough for me to smile shyly back.

"I said, look over there," She picked up my hand and used my pointer finger to direct my gaze to a particularly bright star in the corner of my vision.

Her hand was warm, small and snug, and when she made to let go of my hand I gently gripped hers tighter. Intertwining our fingers, I stole a quick peek at her face. She was still maintaining that glowing smile of hers.

"It's really pretty," I commented softly on the star.

She squeezed my hand gently and focused her gaze on the night sky, a satisfied look covering her features.

I sat up, leaning on my elbows and gazed at her beautiful features which, to me, appeared to be shimmering in the starlight. Her long eyelashes, her cute little nose, her long, silky red-velvet coloured hair and that comfortable little smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

It was then that I decided:

Tonight was a night for taking chances.

"Cat?"

Her eyes blinked open, setting her eyes on me curiously.

"Yeah?" she murmured.

"I need to tell you something. Something really important."

Her eyes blinked again, carefully analysing my expression to see if anything was wrong.

"What is it?" Cat whispered innocently, sitting up to face me.

I..." The words wouldn't come out. I needed to say them. She needed to know. "Cat, I've felt this way for a long time. And it's been killing me inside. Everyday feels like a war. A war that I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of fighting... My feelings for you."

I closed my eyes, scared and shy to see her reaction. A whole lot of 'what if's' were floating around in my head.

The silence was deafening, as if it was laughing at my confession of my feelings.

The silence? My friend? Betraying me?

I hate you, silence. I hate you.

Suddenly, the silence vanished, a tinkling laugh replacing it. I hesitantly opened my eyes, to find her sparkling eyes on mine.

"Robbie," Cat said softly. "I like you too."

Again, a silence. But silence was once again my friend as my eyebrows raised in disbelief and tears filled my eyes in happiness. Cat smiled bashfully at me. Leaning over, she gently pressed her forehead against mine, comfortingly.

"I like you too," she repeated soothingly, to confirm it.

And I smiled. I tentatively pressed my lips to hers in a sweet kiss, to which she responded to happily.

Pulling away, she gave me a sweet smile and indicated towards my notebook. Dazed from the kiss, I could only stare at her in confusion. Giggling shyly, she reached over and handed me my notebook.

"Don't you want to finish what you were writing?" She whispered amusedly.

I took my notebook from her and after glancing thankfully in her direction, I scribbled out a large amount of my miserable diary entry and quickly added one last line underneath my writings. Closing it and tossing it next to me, I let her pull me back into a kiss. A kiss full of promise and hope.

Nearby, the notebook lay on my faithful grassy hill. A breeze gently blew past us, ruffling our hair and flicking my notebook's pages to my most recent and last entry.

The last line stood out brightly in the starlight.

_I've found my muse._

_My beautiful muse._

* * *

**So, that was the Cabbie fic I had promised a few people that I would post! Honestly, this fic popped out at me from the blue. I was in a weird state of mind when I wrote it (*cough1AMINTHEMORNING!cough* :P) so forgive me if the characters are a little OOC. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
